


Seeing Double

by LearnedFoot



Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, M/M, References to Drugs, Self-cest, Triple Drabble, kind of, references to blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Adam has to be on drugs. There’s no other explanation.





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



> This ship is a cracky delight, and I had such fun writing it for you. I hope you enjoy!

Adam is sober. Adam hasn’t seen Jessa in ages, and he’s pretty sure there’s no one else he knows who would dose him. And yet, Adam is definitely on something, because he is currently staring at a copy of himself wearing the world's dumbest cosplay costume. A copy of himself who just dropped out of a hole in his ceiling. A hole that is no longer in his ceiling.

Yep. On something.

“What the fuck?” he asks the badly dressed version of himself, just in case the other him has a better explanation for his existence. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Kylo Ren,” the other him spits. He has a very angry energy. “Where am I?”

“My apartment.” Silence. Maybe his acid-trip hallucination needs more to work with? “New York City. I’m Adam, not that you asked.”

Kylo—dumb name, by the way—turns and sweeps around the apartment, muttering under his breath, something about _ridiculous_ and _Jedi_ and _punishment_. Finally he stops in front of Adam and snaps, “Now what?”

Adam’s not sure why he’s in charge, except he _is_ the one who’s tripping, so maybe it makes sense. Well, he has the afternoon free and he’s hallucinating a very lifelike version of himself. He has an idea.

“Want a blowjob?” he suggests. “We could take turns.”

“What’s a blowjob?”

“Are you serious right now? You don’t know what a blowjob is?” Maybe it’s not a hallucination after all. There’s no drug in the world that would make his brain forget what a blowjob is. The maybe-hallucination nods.

There’s only one solution: show him. If he’s real, Adam will be doing him a favor.

And if he’s not? That’s fine, too. Teaching a hallucinated twin what a blowjob is doesn’t even break top five weirdest things he’s ever done.


End file.
